Todo empezo con un beso
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Version alterna de la relacion de Helga y Andrew del fanfiction, "Como hemos cambiado" Dedicado a Chave y Anillus. Disfrutenlo. Cap. 5 final
1. Como comenzo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es una visión alterna de "como hemos cambiado", así que si la leyeron pues continúen y si no bueno, no se preocupen todo comienza desde aquí. ^_^ ¿Cambiara el destino? Disfruten.**

**¡Todo empezó con un beso!**

**Capitulo 01 : Como comenzó.**

* * *

**Antecedentes: **_Arnold se ha marchado de regreso a la jungla dejando a una Helga muy confundida que intenta recuperar su vida, durante el tiempo que Arnold ha estado separado de Helga, ella ha hecho muchas amistades , entre las cuales se encuentra su guapo profesor de Literatura y arte, Andrew Brown un hombre tierno y sincero que ha comenzado a despertar sentimientos profundos en Helga._

* * *

Andrew y helga salen de la casa de ella, después de la cena de gracias, caminan por un rato en silencio.

– ¡Gracias por todo Helga! – Dice Andrew finalmente. Ella que caminaba unos pasos adelante voltea a verlo.

– ¡No tienes nada que agradecerme, fue Olga quien te invito, ya vez que puedes acercarte mas a ella! – Explica Helga con una sonrisa.

El la mira con tristeza y baja la mirada. – ¡Olga ya no me interesa, y ese es tal vez, un gran problema!

– ¿Que quieres decir con que ya no te interesa? ¿Acaso esto es un juego? – Pregunta ella molesta.

Entonces el camina hacia ella y la toma de los hombros. – ¡Perdoname! ¡Pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ti! – Helga abre los ojos con incredulidad. Mientras el la abraza.

– ¿Que rayos estas diciendo? – Dice preocupada.

– ¡Te amo Helga, te amo! – Tras gritar esto, el la besa en los labios, ella no puede reaccionar, su cuerpo no le responde, es extraño pero siente un poco de bienestar, cuando se da cuenta de eso, quiere huir, golpearlo, pero no lo logra, entonces… – "¡Helga!" – Escucha la voz de Arnold, gritando su nombre desde el fondo de su alma, y se imagina su rostro, eso le da fuerzas y empuja aparte a Andrew, una sonora cachetada resuena en la calle.

– ¡¿Como te atreves?! ¡Yo jamas pensé que alguien como tú, pudiera hacer algo como esto! ¡Y escucha de una vez esto, yo no te quiero, no me gustas! ¡Ademas sabes que tengo novio y lo amo! ¡ Eres despreciable! Tras decir esto corre hacia su casa, dejando a Andrew totalmente devastado.

Helga entra a su casa y sube las escaleras rápidamente.

– ¿Helga ya regresaste? – Pregunta Olga, asomandose a la recamara de su hermana, solo para verla totalmente blanca y respirando con dificultad. – ¡Por dios! ¿Que te pasa Helga? – Le dice preocupada.

– ¡Llama... a Phoebe por ... favor! – Le responde apenas audiblemente.

– ¡Si, ya voy… – Dice Olga tomando el teléfono. Helga la toma por el brazo.

– Y a… Brainy, también… por favor! – Olga asiente y comienza a marcar el numero de Phoebe, mientras ve a Helga que parece a punto de un colapso. – ¡Necesito a… mis amigos! – Expresa Helga con lagrimas rodando por su mejilla.

* * *

Phoebe y su familia tomaban el café, con los invitados a la cena de acción de gracias, Gerald y su familia y Lorenzo con la propia, el teléfono sonó y cuando ella contesta, escucho al otro lado de la linea a Olga que luce bastante preocupada.

– ¡Gerald! – Le dice Phoebe llamándolo a la cocina.

El acude al llamado de su novia. – ¿Que pasa?

– ¡Helga esta mal debemos ir a verla!

– ¿Que le paso?

Phoebe luce preocupada. – ¡Según Olga, algo paso con Andrew!

– ¡Ese tipo, le advertí a Helga que últimamente la miraba muy atrevidamente!

– ¡Vamos avisale a Miki y a Lorenzo! – Dice ella tomando su abrigo y diciéndole algo a su madre al oído.

Todos salen juntos con la preocupación en sus rostros.

* * *

Brainy estaba a punto de salir a dejar a Lila y a su padre a su auto, cuando sonó el teléfono, su madre contesta y le llama.

– ¡Brainy, es la hermana de tu amiga Helga!

– ¡Ah, gracias mama! – Dice el chico de cabello cobrizo. – ¡Bueno, hola Olga… ¿Que, que? Si, si ahora voy! – Dice colgando y saliendo apresuradamente a donde, sus invitados aún esperaban. – ¿Disculpe señor Sawyer, puede Lila acompañarme?

– ¿Que, a donde? – Dice el padre de Lila.

– ¡Es Helga, Olga dice que esta muy mal, tenemos que ir a verla, algo le sucedió con Andrew! – Explica el chico.

– ¿Helga y Andrew? – Dice Lila preocupada. – ¡Déjame ir papi, ella es nuestra mejor amiga!

El señor Sawyer los mira con inquietud. – ¡Supongo que esta bien!

– ¡Gracias papi! – Exclama Lila dandole un beso a su padre y tomando del brazo a Brainy.

– ¡Gracias señor Sawyer, al rato la llevo a su casa! ¡Vengo al rato! – Dice mientras salen a la calle.

* * *

Helga llora amargamente, Olga la abraza sinceramente, cuando escucha el timbre.

– ¡Voy a abrir, hermanita bebe, deben ser tus amigos! – Dice la rubia mayor.

Cuando abre la puerta se asombra de ver a la persona que esta parada frente a ella.

– ¡Andrew! ¿Que haces aquí?

– ¡No puedo dejar esto así! Ella tiene que oírme. – Dice entrando.

– Andrew no creo que ella quiera hablar contigo ahora…

– ¡Déjalo entrar Olga, creo que necesita darme una explicación! – Expresa Helga desde la escalera.

Olga la mira preocupada pero deja entrar a Andrew a la sala, y después toma camino hacia el despacho de su padre.

– ¡Y bien, estoy esperando, a ver que es lo que tienes que decir, en tu defensa! – Dice Helga con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, tratando de contener sus lagrimas.

– ¡Solo que yo no soy culpable de sentir lo que siento, has sido tú, quien con tu ser me has enamorado!

– ¡Esa es una estúpida excusa Androide! – Dice insultándolo en defensa.

El sonríe de lado. – ¡Con esto solo me demuestras que también, sientes algo por mi! – Expresa contento.

Helga mueve la cabeza en forma de negación. – ¡Mis sentimientos por ti, siempre han sido solo de amistad! ¡Tu sabes que amo a Arnold!

– ¿Y que harás, seguirlo esperando hasta que el se decida a volver a ti?

Helga frunce el ceño y baja la mirada. – ¡El es mi novio, a pesar de lo lejos que pueda estar, sigue siendo mi novio, y lo amo!

– ¡Pero sientes algo por mi, correspondiste mi beso por un momento! – Dice el tomándole la mano a ella.

El la mira a los ojos y ella deja correr una lagrima por su mejilla. – ¡¿Porque me haces esto Andrew?! ¡No debo quererte, no debo, me vas a volver loca! – El sonríe levemente y la besa despacio en los labios, ella lo empuja suavemente. – ¡No Andrew, no! – Negando con la cabeza. – ¡Este cariño, es prohibido, porque yo amo a otra persona, nunca podría olvidarlo, entiendes, nunca podría darte el amor que mereces, vete!

Andrew la abraza contra su pecho y le da un beso en la frente. – ¡Yo haré que lo olvides!

Helga lo abraza por un momento y luego vuelve a empujarlo. – ¡Vete! – Le espeta, mirando el piso y señalando la puerta.

El suspira y toma camino, solo voltea de lado por un momento. – ¡No me voy a dar por vencido, eso te lo prometo! – En ese momento el abre la puerta para salir y se topa con el grupo de amigos de Helga, quienes al verlo lo saludan, pero con algo de desconfianza y molestia en sus miradas. El solo se despide con un cabeceo y luego se pierde en la oscuridad de la noche.

Helga al ver a Phoebe y a los demás, suelta por fin todo lo que guarda en su pecho.

Después de un rato todos lucen tristes, mas que nada por ver a su amiga tan preocupada, y angustiada sin poder hacer algo al respecto.

– Helga… – Comienza Gerald. – mira, si tú sientes algo por él, porque no lo intentas, digo es un buen hombre y…

– ¡¿Gerald como dices eso?! – Reclama Phoebe.

– ¡Mira Phoebe, Arnold será mi mejor amigo, pero es un desconsiderado, fueron 8 meses sin llamar a Helga, me cae que si no fuera mi amigo, le daría un buen golpe en la cabeza!

– ¡Yo creo que Andrew esta mal, es un docente y como tal debería respetar a su alumna! – Exclama Brainy molesto.

– ¡Tu solo estas celoso, Brainy, yo creo que Helga debería darle una oportunidad, al pobre hombre, se ve que necesita mucho cariño! – Dice Lila tranquila.

– ¡Y ese es justo el problema Lila, yo amo a Arnold, como podría darle cariño suficiente a Andrew!

– ¡Yo pienso que lo mejor, es que te alejes de él por un tiempo! – Opina Lorenzo, quien hasta ahora solo veía a los demás.

Helga asiente es lo mismo que ella pensaba hacer.

– ¡Y yo creo que por ahora, lo mejor será dejarla descansar! – Dice Miki levantándose y dandole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga. – ¡Piensa muy bien, lo que tienes que decidir esta dentro de tu corazón!

– ¡Gracias Miki! – Dice Helga agradeciendo el afecto.

Todos sonríen y se despiden.

– ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? – Le pregunta Phoebe, Helga solo niega con la cabeza y le sonríe.

Cuando todos se van ella se queda de pie frente a la puerta. – ¿Porque aun siento el calor de tus labios sobre los míos? – Dice sonrojada y reprendiéndose a si misma por pensar en Andrew de esa manera.

Olga solo la mira desde lejos, siente mucho el hecho, de que su hermana sufra por algo así.

Continuara…

¿Como voy niñas y niños? Espero que les guste este solo es el principio, las cosas se van a poner buenas cuando Arnold regrese. Cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba. Love Love Arnold y Helga, o tal vez Andrew y Helga.


	2. No puedo evitarte!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es una visión alterna de "como hemos cambiado", así que si la leyeron pues continúen y si no bueno, no se preocupen todo comienza desde aquí. ^_^ ¿Cambiara el destino? Disfruten.**

**¡Todo empezó con un beso!**

**Capitulo 02 : No puedo evitarte!**

* * *

**Antecedentes: **_Arnold se ha marchado de regreso a la jungla dejando a una Helga muy confundida que intenta recuperar su vida, durante el tiempo que Arnold ha estado separado de Helga, ella ha hecho muchas amistades , entre las cuales se encuentra su guapo profesor de Literatura y arte, Andrew Brown un hombre tierno y sincero que ha comenzado a despertar sentimientos profundos en Helga._

* * *

– ¡Estúpida invitación! – Grita Helga molesta, mientras Phoebe, Lila y Miki, la miran con sorpresa, incredulidad, y burla.

– Es lo malo de tener talento amiga. – Expresa Phoebe mirando con lastima a Helga.

– ¡Ash, si no fuera por el estúpido honor del colegio, evadiría esto con facilidad, estúpido director Bouvier! – Exclama Helga con ira.

– ¡Al menos puedes ir con quien quieras! – Dice Lila.

– ¡Y con quien, no quiere también! – Dice Miki sonriente.

– ¡Muy graciosa Miki, ¿Como se les ocurrió, que sea precisamente Andrew, quien nos lleve a ese viaje?! – Dice exagerando y agarrando sus cabellos con las manos.

Phoebe la mira y le toca un hombro. – ¡Helga es el profesor de arte y literatura ¿que esperabas?!

– ¡Que el destino no estuviera en mi contra! – Dice haciendo un puchero. – ¡Al menos me queda el consuelo de que ustedes tres, van a ir conmigo! – Dice Helga suplicante.

Miki niega con la cabeza. – ¡Nop! Yo no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer en el club de Sociales.

– ¡Yo si voy! – Dice Lila.

– ¡Y yo!– Exclama Phoebe.

– ¿Quien mas va a ir conmigo?

– ¡Hermanita Bebe ya llegué! – Se escucha la voz de Olga en la entrada. Helga baja como un rayo y se abraza a su hermana. – ¡Hoe, ¿y ahora que paso?! – Le dice Olga sorprendida.

– ¡Necesito un favor hermanita! – expone Helga mirandola con suplica.

– ¡Creo que esto no va a ser del todo agradable! – Replica Olga asustada.

* * *

– ¿Un viaje a Nueva York? ¿Y por una semana?– Pregunta del otro lado de la linea Arnold.

– ¡Si, es por parte de la escuela de arte, quieren que vaya a una convención de cuentos y novelas, para hacer la presentación del mío. y me mandan con todos los gastos pagados! – Explica Helga.

– ¡Vaya que gran honor, eso quiere decir que tu cuento les fascino! – Dice emocionado.

– Un poco, si. – Dice sonrojada.

– ¿Quien ira contigo?

– ¡Ah, pues Phoebe, Lila y Olga… ademas de… Andrew, tu sabes es el profesor de Literatura, y el director Bouvier, lo manda como responsable, por parte de la secundaria. – Contesta nerviosa.

Arnold frunce el ceño, esa situación no le agrada mucho, sobre todo al escuchar el nerviosismo en la voz de Helga. – ¿Y… ¿Como esta él? – Pregunta intencionalmente.

– Pues lo normal tu sabes… enseñando, je je.

– Si supongo, ¿ya no ha ido a cenar a tu casa? – Dice un poco molesto.

– ¡No claro que no… esa fue una ocasión especial!

– ¡Si me lo imagino… ¿Helga?

– ¡Dime!

Arnold pensaba preguntarle, pero, mejor no lo hace. – ¡Nada, ya se me olvido, bueno entonces te hablo en una semana! ¿esta bien?

– ¡Si amor, esta bien… eh… yo…

– ¡Dime!

– ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad Arnold? – Le dice un poco triste.

– Si lo sé… yo también te quiero mucho… – Dice él sin volver a ser sincero.

Eso la pone un poco mas triste, pero le habla mas animadamente a Arnold para que no lo note. – ¡Si gracias, nos hablamos en una semana!

– Si adiós.

– ¡Adiós! ¡Click! ¡tu tu tu tu!– Helga se queda una vez mas con el auricular en la mano. – Tengo dudas Arnold, no sabes como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí.

Arnold por su lado. – Quisiera poder estar contigo, para decirte de frente cuanto te amo. Pero pronto Helga, voy a llegar muy pronto y espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

La mañana clareaba cuando Helga y las demas, junto a Andrew viajaban en un avión, hacia la ciudad de Nueva York, ella miraba hacia la ventana pensando en Arnold, mientras Andrew la miraba, pensando que este viaje era la oportunidad perfecta, para demostrarle todo el amor que tiene para ella.

– ¿Estas nerviosa? – Dice Andrew sentándose junto a ella en el avión, mientras Olga se fue al baño.

– ¡No pienso hablar contigo! – Dice ella sin verlo, mientras Phoebe y Lila, los miran sin hablar.

– ¡Soy tu tutor en este viaje, tienes que hablar conmigo en algún momento!

– ¡Mira Andrew solo te veo porque no puedo evitarte, pero entre menos te acerques a mi, menos peligrara tu integridad, seas mi maestro o no, aun puedo alejarte con un buen golpe! – Le grita enfadada, poco antes de que Olga regresara y Andrew ya no pudiera decirle mas, ella se ve molesta, pero en verdad ese hombre la pone nerviosa, y usa la única defensa que conoce, su agresividad.

Andrew se aleja, para sentarse en su lugar, pero la mira sorprendido, esa es una parte de Helga, que él aún no entiende muy bien.

Continuara…

¿Como voy niñas y niños? Espero que les guste, ¿Que pasara durante el viaje? ¿Será capaz Andrew de conquistar a Helga antes de que Arnold regrese de san Lorenzo? Ja ja. Cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba. Love Love Arnold y Helga, o tal vez Andrew y Helga.


	3. No vuelvas a besame!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es una visión alterna de "como hemos cambiado", así que si la leyeron pues continúen y si no bueno, no se preocupen todo comienza desde aquí. ^_^ ¿Cambiara el destino? Disfruten.**

**¡Todo empezó con un beso!**

**Capitulo 03 : No vuelvas a besarme!**

* * *

**Antecedentes: **_Arnold se ha marchado de regreso a la jungla dejando a una Helga muy confundida que intenta recuperar su vida, durante el tiempo que Arnold ha estado separado de Helga, ella ha hecho muchas amistades , entre las cuales se encuentra su guapo profesor de Literatura y arte, Andrew Brown un hombre tierno y sincero que ha comenzado a despertar sentimientos profundos en Helga._

* * *

Andrew miraba en torno suyo, buscando a la dueña de su corazón, en el comedor de ese gran hotel, entonces la ve, se encuentra hablando y desayunando, con los señores Toussaint y Sherman; Helia y Alphonse, quienes son los patrocinadores de el evento, acompañada de su hermana y amigas.

– ¡Buenos días! – Exclama contento mirando a Helga con amor.

– ¡¡Buenos días!! – Contestan al unísono todos, menos Helga que piensa cumplir su promesa de no hablar con él.

Andrew la mira con tristeza pero ella no da señales de querer si quiera mirarlo.

– ¿En es caso señora Helia, a que hora es la conferencia? – Pregunta Helga, dirigiéndose a su mecenas, mientras Andrew toma asiento junto a Lila.

– La conferencia empieza a las cuatro, y después a las siete, hay que ir a la cena de gala que da el secretario de cultura de Nueva York. – Explica la dama castaña.

– ¡Que interesante es todo este medio! – Exclama Lila realmente interesada.

– ¡Andrew me ha dicho que eres bailarina! – Dice la señora Helia.

– Pues eso he intentado, pero no soy muy buena. Pero me gusta la cultura.

– Mañana vamos a ir a un recital de piano, parte de la convención de bellas artes.

– ¡Lila tiene mucha noción de las bellas artes, señora Helia, podría decirse que ella y Helga son las mas cultas de todo Hillwood High, sin hacerte menos Phoebs! – Explica Andrew con orgullo de sus alumnas.

– ¡No te preocupes Andrew conozco mis limites! – Dice Phoebe tranquila.

– ¡Bueno pues nosotras nos retiramos! – Dice Olga quien al ver incomoda a su hermana decide sacarla de ahí.

– ¿A donde vamos? – Pregunta Helga un poco distraída por la sonrisa, que Andrew le dio apenas volteo a verlo de reojo.

– ¡De compras hermanita bebé, no trajiste un vestido adecuado para la cena, así que… – Mirandola con una ceja levantada.

Helga capta la indirecta y se levanta. – ¡Ah es cierto, vamos chicas! – Le indica a sus amigas que se levantan, dando las gracias.

Andrew las ve alejarse, mientras la mirada inquisidora de la señora Sherman, lo analiza.

* * *

La conferencia fue tan aburrida, para Phoebe y Olga que se quedaron dormidas, no tanto para Helga y Lila que estaban pendientes de las recomendaciones que hacían grandes escritores, a los mas jóvenes y que apenas comenzaban. Andrew ni había puesto atención al dialogo entre dos amigos, que había encontrado en el lugar por estar al pendiente de Helga.

– ¿Entonces nos vemos en la cena, no Andrew? – Dice un joven rubio y de ojos miel, mirando a su ex compañero de carrera.

– ¿Eh? Ah si, Michael , nos vemos al rato, adiós Gerome, despidiéndose del otro hombre, que le dice adiós con la mano.

– ¿Esos eran compañeros tuyos de la carrera? – Dice Olga acercándose a él en el cofeebrake.

– Si. ¿Porque? – Contesta intrigado.

– Mh, es que el rubio se ve lindo. – Dice apenada.

– ¿Michael? Pues si es un buen hombre, si quieres te lo presento en la cena.

– ¡¿De verdad?! Ay que pena. – Dice sonrojada, Andrew sonríe, eso era lo que le gustaba de Olga, ese aire inocente y hasta tonto que tiene, pero Helga es diferente, ella es tan fuerte, y sin embargo parece tan vulnerable a veces.

Helga busca a su hermana, y voltea para verla aún conversando con Andrew, siente una punzada en el corazón, cuando los ve sonreír mutuamente, siente enojo, "No puede ser, no puedo sentir celos de Olga por Andrew, no es posible" Se dice a si misma, mientras ve acercarse a su hermana.

– ¡Puedes creerlo, Andrew dice que me va a presentar a su amigo Michael! – Expresa Olga emocionada, provocando que Helga sienta un raro alivio.

– ¿E… en serio? – Dice nerviosa por sus propios pensamientos.

– ¿Te pasa algo?

– ¡No, como crees! Este… ¿Donde están Phoebe y Lila? – Dice volteando a todos lados.

Olga las busca con la mirada y las ve sonrientes, observando un grupo de mimos que hacen un performance para los invitados. –¡De ese lado, vamos! – Dice Olga jalando a su hermana.

Andrew las alcanza y se para junto a Helga.

– ¿Se te perdió algo?– Expresa molesta Helga al notar su cercanía.

– ¡Si, el amor de mi vida! – Contesta él sonriendo de lado. – ¿Y que paso con todo eso, de no voy a hablar contigo?

Helga se siente enojada, por haber sido traicionada por ella misma, pero era verdad, ella había vuelto a hablar con él. – ¡Rayos Andrew, si no fueras tan insistente, me caerías bien!

El la abraza por detrás de los hombros. – ¡Se que te caigo bien, y no solo eso se que sientes algo mas por mi! – Le dice cerca de su oído y ella se estremece.

– ¡Sueñas engreído, y mejor alejate eres mi profesor, y no es conveniente que te vean abrazándome! – Le reclama empujándolo.

El la suelta, pero no le interesa lo que piense el resto del mundo, solo quiere estar con ella. – ¡Solo por un momento, Helga! – Andrew se sonroja, cuando advierte un leve sonrisa en el rostro de Helga. Eso le da una pequeña esperanza.

* * *

La cena de gala fue todo un suceso, Olga, Phoebe y Lila se sentían como princesas de un cuento, Helga estaba fastidiada, pues las señora Toussaint la jalaba por todas partes, presentándola con agentes y escritores, de todo el mundo, mostrándola como un trofeo.

Harta se escabulle hacia el balcón del lujoso hotel donde se encuentran. Respira el aire no tan puro de esa ciudad cosmopolita, desearía estar al lado de Arnold respirando el aire puro de San Lorenzo. Cierra los ojos y siente el suave viento invernal en sus pomulos. Piensa en sus sentimientos por Andrew, él la confunde, desearía que Arnold estuviera a su lado para no tener, que pasar por esto, sabe que su profesor la atrae, pero realmente no quiere saber cuanto. De pronto siente una mano en su hombro, voltea y lo mira, esta ahi frente a ella mirandola con esos ojos tan expresivos, tan dulces, se acerca y la rodea con sus brazos él la besa suevemente, como aquella vez, ella siente que no puede evitarlo, lo rodea con sus brazos y siente como él se acerca mas a su cuerpo. El beso que Andrew le da, se hace mas apasionado, cuando su lengua se introduce en su boca dandole un beso francés. Helga no puede creerlo, se esta besando con Andrew y es un beso, como ni siquiera con Arnold lo ha hecho, una angustia tremenda, la asalta y empuja nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas a Andrew.

– ¡Eres asqueroso! – Grita enfurecida.

– Helga cada insulto que me dices, se que es por que me quieres.

Helga lucha por no llorar, mas de rabia contra si misma, que contra el hombre que tiene en frente. – ¿Sabias que esto es acoso? – Le espeta como ultima defensa. – ¡Soy menor de edad y tu eres un maestro!

– ¡No Helga soy un hombre enamorado, y tu una mujer, cierto eres menor de edad, pero no de sentimientos, ni mentalidad, y menos en tu cuerpo, ya no eres una niña, eso es seguro!

– ¡No me vuelvas a intentar besar entiendes, nunca mas Andrew, o te va a pesar! – Grita Helga, mientras sale corriendo de ahí, con una terrible tormenta de confusos sentimientos en su corazón.

Continuara…

¿Como voy niñas y niños? Espero que les guste. saludos a mi fan number one Ghoststeve y a mi fana number one también Chave 5001, jeje. Un ídense y nos seguimos leyendo.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba. Love Love Arnold y Helga, o tal vez Andrew y Helga.


	4. Por amarte asi

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es una visión alterna de "como hemos cambiado", así que si la leyeron pues continúen y si no bueno, no se preocupen todo comienza desde aquí. ^_^ ¿Cambiara el destino? Disfruten.**

**¡Todo empezó con un beso!**

**Capitulo 04 : Por amarte así.**

* * *

**Antecedentes: **_Arnold se ha marchado de regreso a la jungla dejando a una Helga muy confundida que intenta recuperar su vida, durante el tiempo que Arnold ha estado separado de Helga, ella ha hecho muchas amistades , entre las cuales se encuentra su guapo profesor de Literatura y arte, Andrew Brown un hombre tierno y sincero que ha comenzado a despertar sentimientos profundos en Helga._

* * *

Arnold despierta con una zozobra en el pecho, un miedo inexplicable lo asalta, prende la vela de su cuarto, y observa la foto de Helga y él en la selva, y recuerda aquella época cuando, descubrió que le gustaba, era mas fácil estar a su lado, incluso como simples amigos, y sin embargo él descubrió que era celoso, recuerda como se encelo de su ahora amigo Armando, cuando el demostró interés en Helga.

~0~

Fue en un templo muy antiguo, mientras el Sr. Simmons, Gerald y Phoebe, recorrían el lugar por fuera con Lolita; Arnold y Helga entraron junto con Armando al interior.

– ¡Que oscuro, no se ve nada! – Dice Helga reclamando.

– Por eso traemos estas lámparas Helga. – Contesta tranquilo Arnold.

– ¿De todos modos, que es este lugar? – Insiste ella.

– Este templo es de ancestros de los ojos verdes. – Explica Armando.

– ¿Que significa esto? – Pregunta Helga a su guía, señalando un símbolo en la pared.

– Ahí dice que este templo fue consagrado a las arañas.

– ¿Arañas? – Dice Arnold.

– ¡Guac! Odio las arañas. – Dice ella, al mismo tiempo que se da vuelta y ve una muy grande y peluda, colgando junto a ella.- ¡¡¡AHHH!!! – Grita, al mismo tiempo que salta y se agarra de la camisa de Armando.

– ¡Tranquila son inofensivas! – Dice este sonriendo y tomando su mano a lo que ella se sonroja, mientras Arnold, los mira con enojo.

– ¡Ah, si ya lo sabia, es que me sorprendieron Armando, gracias! – Dice ella soltándose del atractivo joven de piel apiñonada y ojos color miel y alcanzando a Arnold.

– ¿Ya te aburriste de la compañía?– Le dice Arnold, sin mirarla.

– ¿Que? – Pregunta ella sin entender.

– ¡Nada! – Saliendo del lugar.

Ella lo mira por un momento.– ¡Mhh, Arnold! – Lo sigue, tratando de alcanzarlo. El no le contesta. – ¡¡Espérame!!

– ¡Para que! – Responde el volteando a verla, rojo de coraje.

Ella se para en seco, no esperaba esa reacción, solo estira la mano hacia él, y le quita una araña que llevaba en el hombro, poniéndola en el piso después de eso. – No se que te hice, pero no creo merecer ser tratada así. – Da la vuelta y unos pasos, pero Arnold la detiene tomándola de la mano.

– ¡Discúlpame, no me has hecho nada, es que no se como manejar esto... – Totalmente apenado.

– ¡Se que estas nervioso Arnoldo, solo hemos turisteado, ¿Verdad?, deberíamos averiguar, como ir hacia donde vieron por ultima vez a tus padres! – Dice ella, creyendo que Arnold se refería a lo de su búsqueda.

– ¡Eh, si eso! – Responde el mintiendo.–"¿Que te puedo decir?, ¡No Helga en realidad es que me enojo por que él o cualquiera te toque, te hable, o incluso solo te vea, y todo por que yo no me atrevo a decirte lo que siento por ti!" Eso es Helga, eso es. – Termina de decir él, poco antes de que el resto de sus amigos, llegaran junto a ellos.

~0~

La mirada de Arnold luce molesta. " ¿El te ha tocado Helga? ¿Acaso tú se lo habrás permitido?" – Dice mirando al rostro sonriente de Helga.– ¡Te amo tanto Helga, por favor, espera por mi, se que aún es tiempo! – Exclama en voz baja, para no ser escuchado por sus padres que duermen al otro lado, mientras abraza la fotografía. – ¡Ya no puedo mas, tengo que verte!

* * *

En un lugar lejano, Helga mira las estrellas a través de la ventana, el insomnio no la abandona, tiene un gran sentimiento de culpa.

" No sabes cuanto deseo verte y abrazarte Arnold, solo a ti, solo a ti he amado y seguiré amando, él no debe confundirme…" – Piensa para si misma, en tanto comienza a recordar el beso que Andrew, le dio la noche que llegaron a Nueva York, ella se sonroja, nadie jamas se había atrevido a hacerle eso, sentia que debia odiarlo, y sin embargo algo en su corazón no se lo permitía. – "¿Acaso él me gusta, mas de lo que pensé?" – Se pregunta, mira hacia el firmamento y medita, recordando cada vez que ella a correspondido a los besos de Andrew.

Una idea, un entendimiento llega a su mente, esos ojos, su mirada, el muy maldito tiene la misma forma de mirar de Arnold, Helga sonríe. – ¡Eso es, eres una torpe Helga, siempre había sido eso, lo que te provocaba quererlo ayudar y esa simpatía, siempre fue eso, no son del mismo color, pero las miradas son iguales, no me gusta Andrew, me agrada porque se parece a Arnold! – Expresa en voz alta, logrando despertar a Phoebe que duerme en la cama contigua.

– ¿Que pasa Helga? – Dice medio somnolienta.

Helga baja de su cama y la abraza. – ¡No me gusta Phoebe, Andrew no me gusta!

– ¿Que? – Expresa Phoebe mas despierta y mirando a su amiga con rareza.

– Ah! Que alivio Phebs, me sentía como una cualquiera, pensando en dos hombres al mismo tiempo! – Dice sentándose al lado de su amiga.

– ¡Helga por dios! – Dice apenada Phoebe.

– Todo este tiempo, he creído sentir cierta atracción por Andrew, cuando en realidad lo que me atraía, era su parecido con Arnold. – Expresa contenta.

Phoebe se acomoda los anteojos y observa a su amiga. – ¿Estas completamente segura?

– ¡Si Andrew ha sido un buen amigo, pero mi forma de mirarlo cambio, cuando lo conocí un poco mas, en ese momento descubrí que él se parecía mucho a Arnold, eso me agradaba… pero me termine confundiendo!

– ¡Y sintiendo mas, de lo que en realidad deberías de sentir! – Dice Phoebe entendiendo a su amiga. – ¡Debes hablar de eso con él!

– Si pero ahora no, lo haré en cuanto regresemos Hillwood, la verdad es que estoy preocupada.

– ¿Sobre que?

– Arnold. ¿Como voy a decirle que otro hombre me beso? – Dice con inquietud.

– Ah, pues no lo sé Helga, tal vez no debas decirle…

– Phoebe, ¿tú diciendo eso? Por dios si tu eres la honestidad andando… bueno casi siempre.

Phoebe sonríe de lado por el comentario. – ¿Y que harás mientras, porque no creo que Andrew te deje tranquila por el resto del viaje, si ya avanzo otra base contigo y aun faltan tres días.

– No lo digas así… pues evitarlo a toda costa Phoebe, no va a quedar de otra. – Dice regresando a su lecho. – ¡Buenas noches Phoebe!

– ¡Buenas noches Helga, espero que todo te salga bien!

– ¡Gracias, también yo lo espero! – Dice Helga mirando el cielo estrellado desde su ventana. – "Por nuestro futuro Arnold" – Piensa poco antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

Durante el resto de los dias, Andrew a perseguido por toda la ciudad a Helga, que se ha dado la tarea de evitarlo, él ha decidido pedirle perdón, sabe que se ha pasado de la raya.

En una comida, después de la presentación de algunos trabajos, el ultimo día de su estancia en Nueva York, logra acercarse lo suficiente a ella, para hablarle mientras todos empiezan a disfrutar de la sobremesa y la música del lugar.

_Siempre seras la niña que me llene el alma,_

_como un mar inquieto,como un mar en calma,_

_siempre tan lejana como el horizonte._

– ¡Debemos hablar Helga! – Le dice en el oído, en tanto la toma del brazo, cuando ella sale del baño.

– ¿Que dem… – Helga se controla, no quiere que la gente que hay alrededor, note la situación. – ¡Quieres hacer el favor de soltarme! – Le dice muy seria, mientras le sonríe a una señora que, pasa junto a ellos.

_Gritando en el silencio tu nombre en mis labios._

_solo queda el eco de mi desengaño,_

_sigo aqui en mi sueño de seguirte amando._

– ¿Si te suelto, no vas a huir? – Le pregunta con decisión.

– ¡Esta bien vamos a hablar! – Dice ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Será, será como tu quieras pero asi sera,

si aun tengo que esperarte siete vidas mas,

me quedare colgado de este sentimiento.

Ambos salen hacia el lobby del lugar, Andrew se ve inquieto y Helga bastante nerviosa.

– Helga quería pedirte perdón, antes que nada… – Dice apenado y mirando hacia la lejanía.

Ella toma aire y lo mira con ternura. – Si te perdono, aunque lo que hiciste fue muy bochornoso, y ademas ventajoso.

El la mira, ella se sonroja nuevamente al encontrar esa mirada. – Helga dime que a pesar de todo, tengo una esperanza.

Ella baja la cabeza para mirar el piso. – No Andrew, yo no te amo… ni podría amarte. Y si lo que quieres es saber la verdad, ya se porque te he correspondido, no has sido tú, si no el recuerdo de Arnold.

– ¿QUE?

_Por amarte asi_

_a un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla,_

_tan cerca de tu piel y sin podrer tocarla,_

_ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada._

– ¡Lo que oyes, te pareces a él y es por eso, que pensé que me gustabas, pero eso es todo!

Andrew sonríe de lado incrédulo. – ¡Eso no es verdad! Yo te he sentido temblar cuando me acerco a ti, como ahora. – Le reclama mientras se acerca a ella, para abrazarla.

Por amarte asi, por amarte asi,

por amarte.

– ¡No Andrew! – Lo evita Helga, haciéndose a un lado. – Esta vez no, sobrepasaste la barrera, y ya no puedo permitirte que sigas teniendo esperanzas.

– ¡Helga yo te amo! – Dice él suplicante.

– ¡Pero yo a ti no! – Expresa Helga antes de regresar al comedor, dejando a Andrew devastado.

_Así voy caminando en esta cuerda floja,_

_por ir tras de tu huella convertida en sombra,_

_de eso del amor que me negastes un dia._

– ¡Deberías hacerle caso, esa niña ya tomo una decisión! – Escucha una voz tras él.

– ¡Señora Helia! Esto no es…

– ¿Lo que creo? Oh si lo es, te he estado observando, ella es una chica muy bella, pero parece que su corazón ya esta ocupado.

_Contando los segundo que pasan por verte,_

_haciendote culpable de mi propia suerte,_

_soñando hasta despierto por hacerte mia._

– Ella me ha correspondido… – Dice sincero, abriéndose con la dama.

– ¡Pues parece que su confusión se desvaneció, ahora luce mas tranquila que hace unos días!

Andrew baja la mirada. – ¡Ella me va a amar señora Helia, yo estoy seguro, eso que dijo, fue porque tiene miedo, yo lo sé, la conozco!

– Esta bien hijo, como tú lo creas… pero te voy a decir que hay mujeres, que solo pueden pertenecer a un hombre por toda la vida y creo que Helga es una de ellas, y me temo que tú, no eres ese chico. – Le dice antes de retirarse al comedor.

_Será, será como tu quieras pero asi será,_

_si aun tengo que esperarte siete vidas mas,_

_me quedare colgado de este sentimiento._

– ¡Yo se que ella me amara, voy a seguir intentando hasta que suceda! – Expresa decidido para si mismo, mientras ve a través del cristal que divide ese lugar del comedor, a Helga que por un instante cruza una mirada con él, para luego desviarla.

_Por amarte así_

_es esta mi fortuna es este mi castigo,_

_sera que tanto amor acaso esta prohido,_

_y sigo aqui muriendo por estar contigo._

_Por amarte asi,_

_por amarte asi,_

_por amarte..._

* * *

– ¡Por fin, de regreso al hogar! – Exclama Helga al entrar en su casa, seguida de sus amigas y hermana. – ¡Miriam ya llegamos!

– ¡Parece que no hay nadie! – Dice Olga al no escuchar respuesta.

– No, en realidad tu madre salió hace un momento de compras, iba por comida para ustedes! – Escuchan una voz desde la sala, y ven a un joven rubio sonriéndoles. – ¡A mi me permitió esperarlas aquí!

Helga esta impactada, casi no puede creerlo. – ¿Arnold? – Expresa incrédula. – ¿Como… cuando… eres tú, en serio? – Trata de hablar coherentemente mientras lo mira.

– ¡Si Helga, ya regrese! – Dice él abriendo sus brazos para recibirla. – ¡Ya no soporte un día mas sin verte!

Helga salta prácticamente, desde el lugar donde estaba y frente a las demás chicas, se lanza a los brazos de su querido…

– ¡Cabeza de balón, no sabes como te extrañe! – Dice con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazándolo desesperadamente, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, o ella estuviera soñando.

– ¡Y yo a ti Helga! – Abrazándola con cariño. – ¡Pero ya no pienso irme de tu lado!

– ¡Arnold! – Dice Helga, antes de darle un suave beso en los labios a su novio, mientras las demás los miran emocionadas.

Continuara…

Jaja, ahora si ya llego por quien lloraban, al menos Helga, ¿que creen que va a pasar ahora? Espero que les guste. Perdón por la tardanza y saludos, un abrazo. Cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo.

Canción Por amarte así de Christian Castro.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba. Love Love Arnold y Helga, o tal vez Andrew y Helga.


	5. Adios

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es una visión alterna de "como hemos cambiado", así que si la leyeron pues continúen y si no bueno, no se preocupen todo comienza desde aquí. ^_^ ¿Cambiara el destino? Disfruten.**

**¡Todo empezó con un beso!**

**Capitulo 05 : Adios.**

**Antecedentes: **_Arnold se ha marchado de regreso a la jungla dejando a una Helga muy confundida que intenta recuperar su vida, durante el tiempo que Arnold ha estado separado de Helga, ella ha hecho muchas amistades , entre las cuales se encuentra su guapo profesor de Literatura y arte, Andrew Brown un hombre tierno y sincero que ha comenzado a despertar sentimientos profundos en Helga. Pero ahora Arnold ha regresado…_

Helga y Arnold han estado hablando durante horas, él la mira con tristeza y ella con algo de temor. Arnold se levanta del sillón, se sienta al lado de ella y la abraza.

– Dime Helga… ¿me amas?

– Claro que si, no te lo estoy diciendo, es que no podrás perdonarme… – le pregunta viéndolo a los ojos.

– No tengo nada que perdonar… al contrario, todo esto paso por mi terquedad y mi estupidez.

– Arnold… – lo rodea con sus brazos sintiendo el suave abrazo en que él la tiene.

– Hace mucho que necesitaba decirte esto Helga… pero la verdad es que no quería decirtelo por teléfono o por carta…

– ¿Que pasa?– pregunta ella un poco preocupada.

El toma sus manos, la mira a los ojos, esos bellos y expresivos ojos azules. Siente un poco de temor, ¿a que? se pregunta, si viéndola, sintiéndola, como la sentía ahora sabia cuanto lo amaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseo tener mas fuerza y mas valor para aceptar que lo que él sentía, si no lo dejaba salir comenzaría a dañarlo.

– ¿Arnold? – insiste ella mas asustada que antes.

El le sonríe tranquilizándola toma su rostro en sus manos y le besa la cara, pequeños besos que la reconfortan, busca sus labios, esos de los que no hubiera deseado separarse jamas, esos que habían sido mancillados por otro hombre por su culpa, y los besa con ansia, como esperando borrar aquellos otros, para que no quedara recuerdo alguno de que hayan sucedido.

– ¡Te amo Helga, se que debí decirtelo antes… pero te amo con locura! – le expresa mirandola profundamente.

Ella sonríe, se siente feliz, es la primera vez que escucha esas palabras de la boca de Arnold, la primera vez que el dice "te amo" en todos los años que tienen de novios.

– Arnold… ¿de verdad?

– Claro que si amor, mi vida, dios, te amo mas que a nada ni nadie en este mundo y eso es peligroso.

– ¡Arnold! – replica Helga abrazándolo por el cuello, y sintiendo su corazón acelerarse con el sentimiento que la arrasa.

– Helga, mi amor, perdóname, de verdad… jamas debí abandonarte, te amo, te amo.

– Oh, Arnold y yo te amo a ti, eres el amor de mi vida, mi ángel adorado, te he extrañado tanto.

Ambos se quedan abrazados por un largo rato, sintiendo el calor del otro, emocionados de estar juntos, él sintiéndose aliviado de saber que llego a tiempo, ella dando gracias al cielo de tenerlo de nuevo junto a ella.

+0+0+0+0+0+

Posiblemente si las miradas mataran, Arnold habría caído muerto al instante de poner un pie en el salón de clases, ya que Andrew podría haber tenido el récord mundial de echarle una mirada fea a alguien. No era de extrañarse que Arnold pudiera entrar así de fácil a la escuela, siendo que él nunca dejo de ser un alumno de la institución, puesto que seguía recibiendo clases a través de la correspondencia. Helga noto a la perfeccion la mirada asesina de Andrew hacia Arnold, pero que podía hacer, no quería que ellos dos tuvieran un enfrentamiento, siendo este el ultimo día de clases, luego comenzaban las vacaciones de invierno y ella podría pasar una feliz navidad al lado de su amado Arnold.

Andrew solo estuvo mirándolos a lo lejos, con un intenso sentimiento de impotencia, Arnold se veía posesivo, acariciando a Helga a cada paso, dandole de besos, tocándola, abrazándola, en un momento dado Arnold lo miro, mostrándole que él y solo él era el dueño de Helga, Andrew entendió en ese momento, Helga ya había hablado con él, Arnold sabia lo que había pasado, ¿seria que ella realmente lo amaba tanto? ¡No! Esos pensamientos lo lastimaban y sentía una agonía terrible en su corazón.

El final de las clases llego, Helga sentía un gran alivio, de que Andrew fuera un caballero y que Arnold fuera tan sensato, como para que no hicieran un escandalo en la escuela.

– ¡Ya vete Arnoldo! – expresa Helga bromista mirando a su novio, en la puerta de su casa.

– Tengo que regresar por ti en unas horas, ¿porque no puedo quedarme? – abrazándola.

– Tengo cosas que hacer, ropa que escoger y seria algo incomodo contigo rondándome.

– Esta bien, que conste que me obligas a alejarme – soltándola y bajando lentamente las escaleras del pórtico.

Ella sonríe. – ¿Pero de que te quejas, vamos a estar juntos todas las vacaciones?

El voltea y la mira con una mirada soñadora y traviesa. – ¡Y estarás totalmente a mi merced!

Helga se sonroja y ríe con ganas. – Ay Arnold, si mi papá te escucha, no me deja quedarme.

– Mejor que no, me voy – replica él saltando hacia la acera y diciéndole adiós con la mano.

– ¡Adiós! – se despide la rubia, entrando a su casa. – ¡Ya vine! – nadie responde. – ¿Mama, Olga? ¿No hay nadie? … Solo silencio, el hogar esta vacío, je, seguro fueron a comprar algo para su viaje… – Helga esta a punto de subir las escaleras cuando escucha el timbre de la puerta. – Este burro, seguro se regreso para quedarse conmigo… Arnoldo te dije que… – se queda en silencio y se borra su sonrisa, al ver quien esta frente a ella.

– ¡No soy Arnoldo! – dice Andrew con una mirada muy triste en la cara.

– Eso ya lo note… ¿que quieres? – dice ella con los brazos cruzados, tratando de evitar que Andrew entre a la casa.

El solo atraviesa rápidamente antes de que ella reaccione y se adelanta a la sala.

– Rayos, ¿quien te dio permiso de entrar? – replica ella sin cerrar la puerta del frente, alcanzando a Andrew.

– Necesito hablar contigo Helga muy seriamente.

– Ya no hay nada de que hablar, Arnold esta aquí, entiéndelo él es mi novio, lo amo.

– ¡Eso no es amor, estas acostumbrada a él, te sientes a salvo, eso es todo, pero se que tú sientes algo por mi! – exclama él tomándola por los hombros.

– ¡Eres mi amigo y si quieres seguir siéndolo me vas a soltar ahora mismo! – grita ella entre sorprendida y asustada.

– ¡No puedo, Helga me estoy muriendo de celos y rabia! – le dice mientras se hunde en el hueco del cuello de ella.

– ¡Andrew suéltame! – replica desesperada al sentir en su cintura una de las manos de Andrew.

– No lo haré Helga, esta vez serás mía, para que así ni él ni nadie me aparte de ti! – indica mientras la abraza fuertemente.

– ¿Que? ¿Estas loco? ¡Déjame ahora mismo… !

Helga es callada cuando un beso urgente ataca sus labios, una de las manos de Andrew toma las dos muñecas de las suyas, mientras la abraza con mas fuerza.

Helga se paraliza, no sabe que hacer, por primera vez en su vida esta muy asustada, siente las caricias atrevidas en su cuerpo, mientras él le cubre la boca con sus labios, hasta que la tumba sobre el sofá, siente el peso de ese hombre adulto sobre ella, esas manos que la tocan y recorren su cuerpo sin recato, no puede moverse, al momento en que Andrew se separa levemente de su boca, un grito ahogado sale de su garganta…

– ¡Nooo, déjame, tú no puedes lastimarme de esta forma! – exclama con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras intenta empujarlo.

Cuando el sonido de la voz de Helga llega a sus oídos, Andrew reacciona, ve el rostro lloroso de Helga y su corazón sabe que acaba de cometer el error mas grande de su vida.

Unas manos fuertes lo separan de ella y lo empujan hacia atrás.

– ¿Que demonios te pasa Andrew? – exclama Arnold mientras le da un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.

Andrew solo ve todo entre sueños al caer al piso, detrás de Arnold, Olga abraza a Helga y lo ve con decepción. Helga se abraza a su hermana, la mira, su ropa esta rasgada, ¿cuando hizo eso él?

– ¡Eres un patán! ¡Lárgate! – espeta Arnold sacudiéndolo cual si fuera un muñeco, llevándolo a empellones hacia la puerta de la casa.

Andrew se queda parado frente a la entrada, escucha el fuerte portazo que da Arnold al cerrar, una lagrima cae por su mejilla, acaba de perderla para siempre.

Arnold toma a Helga en brazos y la lleva a su recamara. Ella se aferra a su camisa, y llora como nunca lo había hecho, él la abraza con dulzura, sintiéndola temblar. Olga apenas y puede creer lo que vio, y trata de asimilar la situación.

– ¿Olga? – escucha como un murmullo.

–…

– ¡Olga!

– … ¿Que? – Dice volteando a ver a Arnold que la veia preocupado.

– Olga por favor, ¿puedes ayudarme?

– S… si ¿que necesitas? …

– Necesito que hagas la maleta de Helga y que me ayudes a cambiarla…

– E… estoy bien… – se escucha levemente la voz de Helga.

– Helga… esto…

– Estoy bien, no me lastimo… solo el alma… un poco, pero físicamente estoy bien, llegaste justo a tiempo… como siempre – dice levantándose. – Solo deja me doy un baño… arreglo mis cosas y nos vamos… – sonriendole tristemente a su novio.

El no puede evitar clavar la mirada en el desgarre de la blusa de ella, que muestra su pecho, mismo que ella cubre de inmediato.

– Esta bien amor, te espero abajo, voy a ayudar a Olga a meter las cosas que traía… solo aprésurate, tus padres ya no deben tardar – le dice mirandola con ternura y brindándole una sonrisa.

– Si… no quiero que sepan de esto…

Olga entiende, ellos no necesitan muchas palabras para entenderse. – Yo me quedo con ella Arnold.

– Si gracias Olga – expresa él antes de salir.

Helga se deja caer nuevamente en la cama.

– ¿Helga?

– Voy a estar bien… él debe estar muy triste…

– Creo que Arnold solo esta preocupado.

Helga sube levemente el rostro y mira a su hermana. – Me refiero a Andrew, el pobre debe estar muriéndose de tristeza y pena.

– Y aún te preocupas por él, es un idiota, maldito, si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo… – comenta enojada Olga perdiendo un poco los estribos.

– El no quería hacer esto… fueron los celos, la envidia… se que en sus cinco sentidos él jamas haría algo semejante…

– Pero lo hizo… – poniendo una mano en la cabeza de su hermana.

Helga deja salir dos lagrimas de sus ojos. – Yo no quería lastimarlo… y ahora el dolor será terrible, saque lo peor de él..

– No fue tu culpa, tú no querías que él se enamorara de ti, en realidad nunca dejaste de pensar en Arnold, y ahora Andrew tomo una estúpida, muy estúpida decisión.

Helga mira a su hermana con sorpresa, ve decepción en ella, él era un amigo para ella y también resulto lastimada, pero esta ahí apoyándola, como nunca en su vida.

– Voy a darme un baño… – Helga se levanta y abraza a su hermana. – Gracias…

Olga se sorprende, luego sonríe, mientras ve a su hermana meterse al cuarto de baño.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Helga ha estado tranquila estos días, sus padres y hermana viajaron a visitar al hermano de Bob, maravillosamente su padre accedió a dejarla al cuidado de los abuelos, con la tremenda advertencia de Big Bob hacia Arnold de tener cuidado de no propasarse con ella.

Para los dos ha sido una experiencia adorable, y para ella ha sido la mejor cura a sus emociones, aquel ataque no tiene consecuencias gracias al apoyo y amor de Arnold, en su interior lo único que siente es una profunda tristeza por ese hombre al que alguna vez pudo llamar amigo.

Arnold la mira, a veces luce pensativa, pero sabe que es lo que aún la pone así.

– ¿Podemos hablar?– dice al verla recostada en su cama, mirando la nieve acumulada en el techo de vidrio.

– Si… – responde ella imaginando que ha llegado el momento de aclarar algunas cosas.

Arnold se recuesta a su lado y mira al techo, como ella lo hace.

– ¿Que piensas hacer?

– Perdonarlo…

– ¿Estas segura?

– El ya debe estar castigándose lo suficiente como para que yo le diga que lo odio.

– Pero tú no lo odias… – repone él volteando a mirarla.

Ella torna su rostro hacia él y le sonríe.

– No, no lo odio… se porque paso… no quisiera creer que yo provoque, que un buen hombre que solía ser todo un caballero, se convirtiera en un bárbaro, así que prefiero pensar que los celos, fueron los que lo hicieron… por eso no lo culpo, creo que no me entenderías… – expresa un poco triste, regresando la mirada al techo.

El brazo de Arnold la rodea en un abrazo cálido, ella se siente segura cuando él la abraza de esa manera.

– Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees – susurra en su oído.

– Arnold… – expresa perdiéndose en los ojos color esmeralda de su amado. – Lamento que todo esto haya pasado…

El sonríe y le da un tierno beso, ella le corresponde, el amor que se tienen es tan maravilloso, Helga sabe que Arnold y solo Arnold, es el dueño de su alma, de su vida, de su cuerpo, no hay mas que esperar, ella siente la necesidad de pertenecerle, de una vez y para siempre, por eso comienza a abrazarlo con fuerza, le besa en los labios, en el cuello, se deja llevar por un sentimiento que la lleva lentamente a un remolino de sensaciones.

Arnold siente lo mismo, pero en un momento dado la detiene.

– ¡Helga espera! – dice separándose un poco de ella. – ¿No crees que es muy pronto? Hace poco…

Ella lo calla con un beso apasionado en los labios. – Solo tuya, Arnold… de nadie mas – es lo único que contesta con la respiración entrecortada.

– No Helga… no de esta manera – dice abrazándola fuertemente.

– Arnold… ¿porque?

– No quiero que sientas esto como un escudo… yo te amo y te esperare toda la vida si es necesario, pero necesito que dejes de sentirte mal por lo que paso.

– Arnold yo…

– Dime, ¿Que es esto que adorna tu mano?– Tomando la mano izquierda de Helga y mostrándosela.

– El anillo de compromiso que escogió Stella para mi, el que tú me diste.

– ¿Y que significa?

– Nuestro compromiso…

– Yo me quiero casar contigo Helga, te amo y quiero amarte sin temores, sin culpas, y creo que tú aún necesitas limpiar algunas cosas en tu corazón respecto a Andrew.

Helga lo mira con un poco de angustia, luego suelta una risa nerviosa y se relaja.

– Tienes razón Arnold… pero en cuanto regresemos a la escuela, voy a hablar con él.

– Me parece bien, seguro que él debe estar muy mal por lo que paso.

– ¿Tu también lo crees?

– Con todas las veces que me hablaste de él creo que lo conozco casi igual que tú… Y ademas alguna vez lo llegue a apreciar.

Helga sonrie y se abraza a su prometido.

– Gracias Arnold.

– No hay de que amor, estoy contigo para apoyarte.

Como toda respuesta Helga se hunde en su pecho respirando el dulce aroma que emana de su amado. Y un suave sopor los embarga, provocando que abrazados se queden dormidos.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Arnold toma fuertemente la mano de su prometida, todos sus amigos están alrededor, es el primer día de clases, Helga toma valor, suelta la mano de su prometido, a quien le brinda una cálida sonrisa antes de acercarse al hombre que tiene la barba crecida, se ve desaliñado y lleva varias cosas en una caja.

– No te acerques a mi… – dice él mirando el piso.

– ¿Que estas haciendo? – le pregunta ella mirando la caja.

– Me voy… no quiero volver a hacerte daño…

Helga siente un dolor en su pecho y extiende su mano frente a él que solo se aleja un poco.

– Andrew… no paso nada… no tienes que irte.

El alza la mirada por primera vez, la ve con esa bella sonrisa en los labios, lo mira sin temor, ¿no lo odia?, ¿será posible, que ella no lo odie?

– ¿Helga… tu no…

– Andrew lamento lo que paso, pero se que no lo hiciste conscientemente.

El no puede creerlo, mira entonces a Arnold, que lo mira sereno, sin rasgo de enojo, no es que lo que hizo fuera bueno, pero no lo odian.

– Andrew, eres un gran hombre… lamento no haberte amado… si alguien fue lastimado en todo esto, fuiste tú, no podría odiarte, ademas… no hiciste nada.

– Solo por que arnold me detuvo – replica angustiado.

– No… lo vi en tu mirada, ibas a detenerte en ese momento, lo vi Andrew.

El la ve, eso es verdad, cuando Arnold lo aparto de ella, su conciencia lo invadió, y se dio cuenta de que había intentado algo deplorable.

– ¡Perdóname Helga, yo no pude controlarme, y no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar por eso me voy, de la escuela, de la ciudad, de tu vida, no quiero que llegues a odiarme, si es que no ya lo haces!

– ¡No te odio Andrew… no podría, yo te quiero… no como tú desearías… pero te quiero y si quieres irte, vete, esta bien, pero no por huir de mi, hazlo, solo si necesitas encontrarte a ti mismo! – le dice con fuerza.

Andrew la mira con tristeza, esas palabras lo animan y al mismo tiempo lo desarman.

– Gracias Helga… debo irme, si te hice algún daño espero que me perdones – dice rodeando a Helga y pasando junto a Arnold y los demás que lo miran con pena.

Andrew se queda parado en la acera, esperando que pase un taxi, de pronto siente un toque en su hombro.

– ¡Helga! ¿Que?

Ella lo besa en la mejilla y le susurra en el oído.

– Espero que seas muy feliz Andrew, que obtengas todo lo que te mereces y mas, yo sé que allá afuera hay una persona ideal para ti, adiós y suerte.

– Adiós…

Andrew la ve correr y tomar la mano de Arnold que lo mira y le da una sonrisa de comprensión. Extrañamente tiene una sensación de bienestar por las ultimas palabras de Helga. Sonríe y le hace parada a un taxi.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+

"¡El vuelo 234 con destino a la ciudad de París, anuncia su salida por la sala numero 23, si ya ha documentado su equipaje favor de abordar, vuelo 234 con…!"

Andrew se sienta en el lugar que le corresponde, cierra los ojos esperando a que el resto de los pasajeros terminen de acomodarse, se ha limpiado la cara, Helga lo hizo reaccionar y ahora tomaba ese viaje, para buscarse a si mismo de nuevo, para no permitir que esa bestia que salió de él alguna vez vuelva a hacerlo. Siempre había deseado ir a un viaje como este, descubrir Europa, y el lugar perfecto para empezar era París.

– ¿Puedo sentarme? – escucha una voz femenina junto a él. Sin abrir los ojos siquiera, recoge sus pies para que la persona pase a su asiento. – ¡Gracias!

– De nada.

La chica lo mira, se siente extrañamente atraída por ese hombre, como si lo conociera de alguna parte.

– ¿Disculpa? – le dice tocándole un hombro.

– ¿Mh? – responde él sin abrir los ojos.

– ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?

El abre los ojos para mirarla, lo primero que mira son unos bellísimos ojos verdes, que le recuerdan a alguien.

– No lo sé… me pareces conocida, pero… – intenta decir mirando a la joven de ojos esmeraldas y cabello castaño oscuro.

– Mi nombre es Karla y estoy haciendo este viaje, porque rompí con mi novio, hace como un mes y aún no me repongo y a mis padres se les ocurrió que este era un buen método para olvidarlo – le suelta sin mas.

– Vaya eres abierta… yo soy Andrew.

Se dan la mano y ella le indaga con la mirada.

– No voy a decirte porque voy a hacer este viaje.

– ¿No? ¿Es tan malo?– replica ella reclinándose en su asiento.

A él le divierte, que ella este haciéndole platica.

– Tal vez… tal vez un poco, depende del enfoque.

– Plática y vemos – responde ella con una sonrisa.

– Ajústense los cinturones, vamos a despegar– dice una sobrecargo.

– ¡Si, gracias! – responden al unísono, haciéndolos reír.

El avión despega iniciando un viaje, donde el destino hará su trabajo, reunir a un par de almas solitarias, que necesitan compañía.

Helga mira pasar el avión sobre su cabeza en lo alto del firmamento, algo en su interior la hace sonreír, mira luego alrededor, sus amigos, su prometido, tiene todo para ser feliz y siente que Andrew pronto lo tendrá también, ¿quien sabe? Tal vez algún día se vuelvan a ver y cuando hablen sobre todo lo que paso, puedan sonreír recordándolo.

FIN.

Perdón por la tardanza y saludos, un abrazo. Cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba. Love Love Arnold y Helga.


End file.
